User blog:Cat28/Secrets of Rosehill - Chapter 3
Chapter 3 ' ' I sit on the bench waiting from my mum to come but she never does and instead I get a text Sorry Mal I can’t get you I got a voicemail from the Principal and asked Finn to pick you up because of what happened to Paris. He didn’t come to school, see you later honey – Love Mum Great now Finn is going to pick me up, I am about to text my mum back when I hear a honk and look up to see Finn’s truck parked there “You coming Mal” he yells out, his voice seems so different than it did before when he was about to kill me. I stand and gather my bag when Luke comes up behind me “Are you seriously going to get into a car with a guy that nearly killed you” I turn and look at him and start to contemplating what he said, then Finn shouts from his car “Mal you ready to go yet” I watch as Luke looks at me. “Ahh” I say, I hear Finn’s car stop and the door shut and Finn walks up the steps “Mal, come on I have to get you home” Finn says in his protective manner. “Finn you expect her to go with you after what you did to her” Luke says, “I will take her” he adds. “No her mum gave me the permission to take her home” Finn raises his voice at Luke, “Yeah well I don’t want her taking that risk at getting killed” Luke yells at Finn, Finn rolls his eyes and grabs my hand, “Let’s go Mal” and Finn starts to drag me towards the truck I mouth sorry to Luke and get into the truck. We drive in silence up the hill towards my house when we get there Finn pulls up the driveway and we get out of the truck. “Mal thanks for trusting me with this” I smile back at him and get out of the truck and walk to my door, when I hear Finn shout “Call you later” and his engine jump back into life and he drives off. I pull my keys out and carefully unlock the door being as quite as possible, I tiptoe towards my staircase and make it to my room. I close the door and fall onto my bed and close my eyes running over everything that has happened today. I turn my head towards my laptop and grab it of my desk and pull myself up onto my windowsill and click on Safari and hover over the keys, I think and then begin to type Paris Prescott, I scroll down and see a news article below, I click on it and hoping that it will tell me what happened. The article reads: ''Beautiful daughter Paris Prescott was murdered by an unknown cause at 11:00pm on Sunday 24th. “We will miss her dearly” says Hazel Grace best friend of Paris. There are no known suspects so far of who murdered Paris but there have been reported suspicions of Maliah Rose as she didn’t attend the party that night. '' I slam the laptop lid down and look out the window, why would they say me of all the possible people they choose me. I get down from my windowsill and pull on a pair of jodhpurs and a shirt. I make it down the stairs half hoping to put my socks on grab my riding boots and dash across the driveway to the barn. I find my horse is back in his stall thanks to the stable hand and saddle him up. “We are going for a ride, if that is okay” I say as I begin to mount him. I turn him down the road and gently urge him into a gallop, the trees go past in a blur I feel him start to slow down and I realise we took the wrong turn. The trees are darker and give off that horror movie film effect, I sit back in the saddle and look at my horse as he slowly walks his way to the edge of the tree line. That’s when I see it two bodies dangling from the tree tops above, I look at them and notice that both bodies have no resemblance to Paris and can’t be her. I think about and realise that Paris was the 3rd murdered victim so these must be 1 and 2. Freaked out I urge my horse back into a gallop and let him take me back to the house. I carefully unsaddle him and put him back in his stall. I stroke his muzzle and head into the feed room, I navigate my way around the piles of fresh hay and make it to the back, an grab a bucket and carefully start to mix his food together. Happy with the effort I make my way back out through the maze of hay and deliver him his dinner. Category:Blog posts